


The Path to Redemption

by Orca478



Series: Lord Blue & Lady Purple [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Good M’Baku, Not Clint Barton Friendly, Not Natasha Romanov Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Not W’Kabi friendly, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Shuri punches Steve in the face, Tony Stark & T'Challa Friendship, T’Challa is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: After realizing all of the faults that Wakanda has. T’Challa decides to change his country for the better, as well as changing himself to be a better man.
Relationships: Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Tony Stark
Series: Lord Blue & Lady Purple [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869946
Kudos: 64





	The Path to Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> The T’Challa one shot ! Here we see what the King did after Tony and Daisy confronted him, as he changes for the better.

T’Challa walked with Okoye to the training grounds.

“Have our best warriors Ready General. We need everyone for this fight.”

“Yes my King.”

“What about the other tribes, are they going to send warriors ?”

“Nakia and M’Baku are already training with their warriors. The Mining Tribe is selecting, the Merchant Tribe doesn’t have a lot of warriors, and the Border Tribe is still against helping, although some independent soldiers have offered their services. Chances are they will switch tribes.”

“How are things with...”

“We’re getting divorced. W’Kabi is not the man I thought he was. Why he got a second chance after Killmonger, is beyond me.”

“Everyone deserves a second chance, and he is being watched.”

“It’s funny, I am getting divorced just when you and Nakia finally get together again.”

“There is nothing fun about that Okoye.”

“T’Challa, relax, this is my choice and I’m content with it. I want a man that would do anything for Wakanda, but also has a moral compass. W’Kabi only wants War, and conquering. It took a look on Iron Man and Quake for me to know he would fall.”

Tony and Daisy left a mark in more than just him. The mark of wanting to improve.

Of course being the choices of the stones also left a mark, but it’s more about wanting to change.

He has to change, he did mistakes, like chasing Barnes, leaving Tony in Siberia, and hiding the rogues.

Mistakes he will make up to, but this time, he won’t be letting his emotions get the best of him. This time, he will truly making amends.

T’Challa visited the Jabari way more than any other King. Mostly Becky’s the Kings always hated the Jabari leader, while he and M’Baku are friends.

“How are things going here ?”

“Pretty good, I got good man to go to the fight, that’s if it happens here.”

Ah Yes, there is a little plan of taking the battle to Thanos. If that’s the case, the only Wakandian to go, is T’Challa himself. 

“How are the negotiations going ?”

“They are going very well.”

“Good. Even if we had our disagreements, I’m glad we made peace. I’m finally seeing a change in Wakanda, a good one. Your becoming a great King T’Challa.”

“Thank you M’Baku, but there is more I have to do.”

“The fact that you want to do them, and are taking the time to do it, it’s a very good thing.”

“So you and Shuri are going to America ?”

“Yes. We must get all the info from Vision, so we can do the separation of the stone.”

T’Challa and Nakia were sitting in the cannon where they learned of N’Dajaka coming.

He still thinks of his cousin. He wonders what would he think of the changes they are making, of opening to the world. What if his father took him to Wakanda, would he and T’Challa be good friends ? Will his cousin be right at his side right now ?

“You’re thinking of him again.”

“He was wrong in the way he wanted to handle things, but he was right about somethings. I killed my cousin, that still haunts me.”

“He wanted to kill thousands, there was no other choice. The fact that even knowing that, you feel guilty, it’s enough for me to know you’re a good man.”

“He’s my family, I will always feel guilty.”

Nakia gave him a kiss in the cheek.

“I know. We can wish things were different, but there is nothing we can do, the best thing, is to honor the right things he wanted to do, and do them without the loss of life.”

He will. In the inside, his cousin had good intentions, but he let his need for revenge get the best of him, like he did in the Civil War. He will take his cousin’s good intentions, and do them in the right way. A way that it helps everyone.

T’Challa and Shuri came to America the day after. 

Apart from getting the notes on Vision, they are also here to get a small arc reactor thst will act as the Vision’s heart, as well as give him the laser ability once again. 

Tony was busy talking to Captain Danvers. Which is the biological mother young Peter. After weeks of friendship, they were invited to the secret, and they weren’t going to tell anyone. So, T’Challa decided to help Bruce with the cure for Phil Coulson. T’Challa read about what the Director has done, and he is a life worth saving.

“The data is still inconclusive.” Bruce said worried. “I still have my doubts.”

“Well, checking how his body is doing, we might run out of time to make modifications.”

“The tissue is dying, slowly, we have two weeks at max, before it’s too late.” Bruce took his glasses. “ We might have to take the risk.” 

Phil looked to the ground.

“Can’t you use what you used for Everett Ross when he helped you ?” Bruce asked.

“We could try, but it will probably not work. While it could cure the tissue, the problem is that it keeps dying, and also it can’t do anything with the organ failure.”

“As the patient, I say we take the risk with the cure if there is no choice.”

They looked at him.

“I’m not afraid of death, I accept that it has to happen. I felt it once, and this seems a lot more pleseant than before. You see, dying taught me that the person that dies, it’s the one that actually experiences the less pain, it’s the ones that are left behind that get the worst. May, Daisy, and all of the others, I don’t want them to feel that, but if they do, I want them to know I fought to stay alive.”

Those words, the fact that he is more worried for his close ones than his own life, is what makes T’Challa want to save the man more. He is a good man, and deserves to live his life.

“There it is, a mini arc reactor for Viz.” Tony said as he handled T’Challa the reactor. 

“Thank you. It will be placed as fast as we can.”

“I hope so, the Mind Stone wants her power out of Maximoff as soon as possible.”

They suddenly turned to the sound of giggleling. It was his sister and Tony’s girlfriend.

“What the hell are you two laughing at ?”

“We just saw Romanoff’s attempts to hack FRIDAY, so stupid.” Daisy said.

“So much for the best hacker in the world.”

“We should hack her computer.”

“We should compete to see who can do it faster.”

“Your on.”

“Actually Daisy love. Somebody promised Peter we were tacking him to see a movie today, the three of us.”

“Shit, I did promise that, and I’m not breaking a promise to Peter.”

“Usually I would insult you, but I won’t I insult a mother for being with her son.”

“He’s not my...”

“Yet, the stones basically wrote it. It’s destiny Daisy.”

“I would use my powers, but your my friend and so is your brother, so consider yourself lucky.”

“I consider myself awesome.”

T’Challa and Shuri made their way to the plane, when a voice they never wanted to hear again. 

“T’Challa Wait !”

Steve, Natasha, and Clint stopped the King and Princess.

“Mr, Rogers.”

“Your higness, it is good to see you.” Natasha said.

“I can’t lie, I don’t feel the same way. I’m not glad to see the woman that tasered me and betrayed our team, and the man that lied to me.”

“I never lied !”

“You told me Mr. Stark was Allright, and he wasn’t. That is a flat out lie.” 

“Look, Steve didn’t know how bad Tony was, if he knew he would have gotten him out himself.” Natasha said.

“Ms. Romanoff, please shut up, every breath you take smells like bullshit.” Shut said.

“Now Princess, there is no need for....”

“Blah blah blah blah.”

Steve glared at her harshly.

“Mr. Rogers, you will not look at my sister like that, ever.” 

Steve sighted.

“I’m sorry. We’re stopping you because we need help.”

“What ?”

“Look T’Challa. Stark is being a pussy and not helping us get our gear, we are almost out of funds and people will get hurt if we don’t act !” Clint said.

“I see. He’s not giving money and gear to the people that abuses him. I agree with him 100%.”

“Look, T’Challa we....”

“I agree with my sister Romanoff. Shut up, no one believes a word that you say. Now let me make this very clear, we won’t help you.”

“What ! But you hid us, you are on our side !”

“No Barton. If we take sides, I stay in my original team and side with Tony. Hiding you, was a great mistake, one that I am finally making up too. Unlike you, I accept my mistakes and deal with them. Either do the same, or keep falling. But Wakanda will not help you anymore, I will not help you anymore.”

T’Challa went to leave, but Steve grabbed his shouder.

“You’re not leaving we aren’t...”

BAM !

Shuri got her gauntlets out, and punched Steve hard in the face.

Steve was sent flying and got knocked out.

“He threaten my King and as his sister, I protected him.” She said innocently.

T’Challa just laughed and made his way to the plane with his sister.

“Wait, can we at least get Steve’s shield back, Rhodes told us Stark gave it to you.” Natasha called.

“That shield doesn’t exists anymore. It’s now my awesome new lab toilet !” Shuri called.

“A dishonorable end, for a dishonorable weapon. Just like you will get a dishonorable end if you continue this path.” He said as a parting shot.

He wasn’t going to be like them. He is correcting, changing, and he is gaining friends for that.

For the first time since his death, T’Challa feels he is making his father proud, as he continues his path towards redemption. Both for Wakanda, and himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Good T’Challa. He’s trusty a good person :) 
> 
> He will be a good ally, and even better, a good friend.
> 
> Also. Shuri punching Steve. Hell Yeah. Shuri’s just awesome.
> 
> Next one shot is of Carol, about the struggles she has returning to Earth. It also serves a more story for Phil.
> 
> As a little note. The ones shots won’t come every day now. There are just a few left anyway. The reason is simple, I want to update New Life on the Ice Age and my non Marvel stories and the ones shots are taking the time I have for them.


End file.
